


Baby

by multitrashg



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Fluff, I hope, One Shot, but less rapey, heavily based on the song ‘baby it’s cold outside’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multitrashg/pseuds/multitrashg
Summary: It’s cold outside.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy lil one shot in honor of the first snow of the season in my hometown.

“I really can’t stay.”

Lin set down her whiskey glass and looked incredulously at Kya, then past her through the bay window in which she sat, the angry winter storm blistering by in the background.

“You’re kidding.”

“Mom’s staying at the island! She’ll be worried.”

“Kya. There’s a foot and a half of snow on the ground.”

The waterbender raised an eyebrow and swirled the deep red wine in her glass.

“Lin, I’m from the southern water tribe. Please.”

“Still.”

There was silence for a beat. 

“I can handle myself out there,” Kya said. “You know the acolytes. They’ll… talk, if I stay.”

“I know,” Lin said, looking down at the back of a hand. “I know.”

“Lin?” Kya asked, setting down the wine glass finally. “You know I’m not ashamed. I thought we’d agreed that it was better that we kept this to ourselves.”

Lin nodded. “No you’re right,” she said with a sigh and a wave of her hand. 

Kya stood. “C’mere.”

The metalbender obeyed, standing with Kya who swept her into a dance around Lin’s sitting room. Lin smiled and let herself be led, the usual occurrence when dancing with Kya, something she enjoyed far more than she’d ever admit. 

“My brothers would lose their minds,” Kya said softly into her ear. 

“So we’ll call them,” Lin answered, tugging desperately at her girlfriend. “Please, Kya. I just want you to stay the night. If you don’t want to-“

“I do!” Kya said suddenly. “I’m just… scared. I want to keep this our little secret as long as we can.”

Lin nodded, tucking her head into the waterbender’s neck. 

“What if you got sick? You’re not as young as you used to be.”

Kya scoffed. “I take offense to that.” She laughed. “And as a healer, I happen to know that you cannot catch a cold from cold weather. That’s not how it works.”

“Just pneumonia.”

“Mmmm… still not how it works.”

Lin chuckled. 

Another beat, and their dancing had turned more into swaying. Kya laid a kiss on top of Lin’s head. 

“Please Kya. I’ll make you breakfast in the morning. If you’re worried I’ll make a move on you-“ 

“Lin. I’m not worried about having sex with you. That’s something I want to happen.” 

Lin blushed, burying her face further into Kya’s neck. 

“But we both agreed to wait,” Kya continued. “I know your intentions are pure. I’m just scared of what people will say.” She ran a hand down Lin’s arm. 

“Why?”

“Hmm?”

“Why do you care?” 

Kya shrugged. “I’m mostly worried about Tenzin, I guess. I think it’s pretty overtly against the sibling code to date one of your brother’s exes.”

Lin laughed again. 

“Kya.”

“Hmm?”

“Please,” Lin pulled away, letting her deep green eyes lock with Kya’s, effectively sealing the deal. 

“...Fine.”

Lin smiled, and pulled away to dial the phone. Kya took a long drink from her wine glass. 

“Tenzin? It’s Lin.”

Kya could hear Tenzin’s muffled reply. 

_ “Lin? Is Kya still at your apartment? The storm is getting bad.” _

“Yeah, Kya’s here,” Lin twirled the curled, green wire around her finger. “She’s just gonna stay.”

_ “Probably for the best.”  _ came Tenzin’s innocent reply from the Air Temple. 

“Anyway, tell Katara we said goodnight. I’ll see Kya over sometime in the morning, assuming we aren’t snowed in,” Lin winked at Kya, who blushed. 

_ “Sounds good. Goodnight Lin.” _

“Night Tenzin.”

The phone was hung up with a lazy crash. 

“One more glass of wine?” The police officer offered. 

Kya seemed to mull it over before bringing her glass over for Lin to fill. 

“Please?”

Lin smiled as she poured them each a glass. 

“That took a lot of convincing.”

They smiled, Kya holding her glass out for Lin to tap with her own, effectively toasting their first night together. Lin wasted no time in pulling Kya in for a kiss, leading her to sit back at her place in front of the window, and then pulling her into her lap. 

“So beautiful,” Lin said. 

Kya sighed in agreement. “I know. The snow has always been so gorgeous to me. Reminds me of the south.”

Lin wrenched her eyes away from Kya to the window. “Yeah. The snow.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Silly geese.


End file.
